


Unlocked chapter five

by torch



Series: unlocked [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, M/M, might be regarded as kind of incest-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-05-21
Updated: 1996-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in Sandrine's, as B'Elanna makes new friends and Tom and Harry fail to play pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked chapter five

"So are you ready to make an appearance in public?" Tom said with a smile, suddenly standing behind Harry in the mirror. Harry met his eyes and returned the smile before going back to combing his hair. Tom promptly took the comb out of his hand and grabbed Harry by the hair and kissed him.

"Well, I was," Harry said when he could breathe again. "We're supposed to go out, right?" Tom nodded. "And you know what happens when you kiss me like that, right?" Tom nodded again, grinning. "Why am I getting a mixed message here?"

"So sorry," Tom said, all unconvincing repentance as he put the comb down. "Come on, then, let's go to Sandrine's, I promised to play pool with B'Elanna."

"All right." Harry turned around and put his arms around Tom, sliding his hands slowly up Tom's back to his shoulders, and then down again, holding his hips and pulling him in close. Tom's eyes widened. Harry nibbled at his lower lip, sucked at it, teased Tom's mouth with his tongue until Tom groaned and kissed him back. They clung together for a long moment, and then Harry leaned back. "Let's go."

"Harry!" Tom glared at him, then started to laugh. "You are such a _tease_!"

"You started it," Harry reminded him. He looked Tom up and down. "Hmm. Can you go out like that or do you need strategically applied ice cubes?" Then he tried to dodge around Tom to get out of the bathroom, only to be caught and kissed soundly again. "All right, all right!" he said breathlessly. "Now that we both have the same problem, are we going or not?"

"We're going," Tom said, surreptitiously trying to adjust his jeans. "You think I'm going to miss the chance to show the rest of the crew that I have the most beautiful lover in the Delta quadrant?" Harry felt himself blush as Tom touched a fingertip to his cheek. "I love it when you do that. It makes you look so..." Tom smiled. "Edible. Makes me want to lick you all over to find out if you taste as good as you look."

"Does that mean we're staying?" Harry turned his head and tried to capture Tom's finger between his teeth.

"We're going!"

It took them a few more minutes to actually make it out the door, but once they'd left Harry's quarters they settled down and tried to behave themselves. Maybe it was a good thing that they had company in the turbo lift, Harry thought. Tom was eyeing him in a rather speculative fashion, and there was something about that smile that just made his hormones go into overdrive.

Sandrine's was pleasantly crowded, and B'Elanna was defending her right to the pool table, cue in hand, throwing a relieved and annoyed smile at Tom as they made their way in. "Get going," Harry said and pushed his lover that way, "or she'll bite you." He found himself something to drink and settled down in a corner to watch the game.

* * *

She leaned across the pool table and sank the last shot with a pleased grin, then looked up to find that she apparently wasn't playing with anyone any more. Tom had vanished into the darkest corner of this shady bar of his and didn't look about to come back any time soon.

B'Elanna sighed and straightened up, resting her hands against the table's edge. Well, she'd won the game. Just went to show that love turned your brain to mush, or at least your pool-playing reflexes. She racked the pool cue and went to the bar to get a glass of water, but once she had it she looked at it thoughtfully and put it back down again. Water wasn't quite what she wanted.

The dark corner wasn't so dark that she couldn't see what was going on over there. They were kissing now, and that chair was going to tilt back any second and spill them both onto the floor. B'Elanna sighed. They looked so sweet together. And she was running out of options.

Chakotay was at the captain's feet, whether she wanted him or not. And Tom and Harry were at each other's, well. B'Elanna chuckled as the chair did tilt too far and there was some undignified scrambling and low-voiced endearments and did-you-hurt-yourself's. Anyway, they were quite firmly committed to each other, and that took care of the only three men she'd been even remotely interested in aboard Voyager.

Damn.

B'Elanna was quite sure that Harry had meant it when he'd invited her to share their bed one of these nights. And she was quite, quite sure that he could talk Tom into it, too. To judge by the look of things, there wasn't much Tom wouldn't have agreed to right now. But when she saw the absolute love in Tom's eyes when he looked at Harry, she knew she wasn't going to say yes any time soon. This was between the two of them, and the time to play would come later, when they were more sure of each other, more comfortable with the idea.

In the meantime, here she was, young, single, reasonably attractive by most people's standards, and alone, while the two of them were going at it like demented bunnies. It was just _so_ damn--

"Frustrating," a voice cut into her thoughts. "Isn't it?"

B'Elanna turned around and met two pairs of sparkling hazel eyes. Megan and Jenny Delaney would have topped the list of people she did not expect to read her mind, if she'd made such a list. But given what she had been thinking of, it made a certain sense. For a moment she hesitated, not sure she wanted them to know that much about her, but then Megan's friendly smile overcame her reservations. "Yeah," she said, "it is."

Jenny tilted her head to study Tom and Harry. "I'm not saying they don't make a cute couple," she said in the voice of one who is trying very hard to be reasonable. "But..."

B'Elanna hadn't even thought about it until now, but she could definitely see how the whole situation would be even more annoying if one had dated either one of them before Romance had Blossomed. Then she snorted. Romance. Right. They were leaning against the wall now, mostly leaning, and she just hoped they kept their heads enough to remember where they were.

"They're giving me a toothache," she said dryly. "And of course I'm happy for them, but the number of available males aboard this ship is sinking steadily."

Megan nodded. Jenny rolled her eyes, then grinned. "Well, I absolutely refuse to stand here and watch them. I feel like a kid with my face pressed against the candy-shop window."

That made B'Elanna laugh. She was about to say goodbye to the sisters, when Megan turned a friendly smile on her and asked, "Want to come drown your sorrows with us? We have some _real_ wine," she grinned, "well, as real as it gets here in the Delta quadrant, probably made from leola roots, but at least it's not syntethol. And, well, you look like you could do with the company."

The invitation surprised her. She knew Megan and Jenny, of course, and didn't dislike them, but she'd always kept a certain distance. Not that she was intimidated by them -- B'Elanna's Klingon hackles rose at the very thought -- but there was something about their loveliness, their self-assurance and the steady stream of outrageous talk that flowed from them, that had made her doubt they'd ever get along.

Now she was interested to find that based on this short conversation, she _liked_ them. And besides, if the alternative was to stand around here and watch Tom and Harry twine around each other like charade players trying to mime a double helix until-- B'Elanna chuckled. "Thanks, I will," she said. "Although I think we could get a pretty good betting pool going here. How far, exactly, do you think they can go before someone throws them out, and will it be Tuvok or Chakotay?"

"Tuvok," Jenny said at the same time that Megan said, "Chakotay." All three of them laughed and headed for the exit.

The Delaney sisters shared an extremely untidy set of quarters on deck five. The door opened into a small room with a couch, a pile of cushions and a large table spread with star charts; flimsy draperies curtained off the bedrooms, one to each side. B'Elanna raised an eyebrow at seeing that. Apparently Megan and Jenny had no secrets from each other.

"Sit down," Megan said, tugging her hair pins out and falling bonelessly onto the couch. Long red-gold hair unwound to curl in spirals over her neck and shoulders, framing her face. "Jen, you're the one who put the wine somewhere."

"Don't call me Jen." Jenny went to rummage in a storage unit at the other end of the room, and B'Elanna heard the chink of glassware. She looked at the way Megan had appropriated most of the couch, all legs and hair, and opted for the pile of cushions on the floor.

"Why not?" Megan stretched, then turned her head and smiled at B'Elanna.

"Because I'll call you Meg." Jenny returned with the bottle and three long-stemmed wine glasses. She knelt beside the table and swept some of the star chart printouts out of the way with her elbow, setting bottle and glasses on the table. "And then you'll get mad, and we'll start fighting, and our guest will leave."

B'Elanna smiled. "I could be the referee." She leaned forward and accepted the glass that Jenny handed her. "Thanks."

Jenny stayed on the floor, stealing one of B'Elanna's cushions to sit on, leaning back against the couch. She gave another glass to Megan and took the last one herself. "Okay, a toast." There was a mischievous look on her face. "To romance."

"Jen, you can't even spell romance." Megan lifted her glass. "To hormones."

Raising her glass as well, B'Elanna chuckled and decided she might as well get into the spirit of the thing. "To maneuvers," she said innocently, and Megan and Jenny were already drinking when they started laughing.

"Oh, christ." Megan coughed weakly and propped herself up on one elbow. "Hey, there's no one else here to hear us, we could play I never."

"Oh no." B'Elanna shook her head firmly, thinking back to Maquis days, or rather late Maquis nights. "Nope, we're not going to do that."

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"Because I want to get drunk." She smiled at them.

"Well, it all depends on how you phrase the questions," Megan said, not the least bit thrown by this. "I mean, if I said, I've never wanted to drag Tom Paris into a dark corner and tear his clothes off..." She didn't get any further before Jenny and B'Elanna raised their glasses to each other in a mock toast. "See?"

"We played that with Tom once," Jenny confided. "Freaked him out completely. He's so cute when he pretends to be all worldly and self-possessed, but take it from me, he's not _that_ experienced."

Megan half sat up, apparently struck by an idea. "Let's invite him and Harry in for a round of truth and dare one of these nights," she said with an evil grin. "We'll just give them a little while longer so they really have something to be embarrassed about."

B'Elanna shook her head, feeling both amused and confused at the same time. "Go easy on them, okay?" she pleaded, laughing. "At least on poor Harry."

"Poor Harry?" Jenny snorted. "Phoo!" Then she raised her glass again. "Okay, another toast. To everyone we've ever wanted to have sex with."

"Do I have to review the whole list before I drink?" Megan asked sweetly. They all drank. "Besides, that's so, I don't know, negative somehow. Looking back. Especially when you consider all the ones we didn't get." She tapped the rim of her glass with one fingernail. "How about a toast to everyone we will want to have sex with in the future?"

B'Elanna sighed and lifted her glass. "To hope, in other words." She drank again and felt the warmth spread through her, lulling her into a state of comfortable calm. "Because to be honest, I think I might give up."

"Give up?" Jenny sounded outraged. "You haven't even _started_ yet!" Leaning forward on her knees, Jenny put a hand on B'Elanna's arm and shook it for emphasis. "Honestly, now. I know you might be feeling like someone's already eaten the raisins out of the cake, god knows _I_ do, but hey." She winked, long lashes dipping. "The romance is out there."

"I don't know about that," Megan drawled, "but I'm pretty sure that somewhere out there is a one night stand with my name on it." She was lying on her stomach now, leaning out over the edge of the couch to face B'Elanna. "How about it?"

B'Elanna almost dropped her glass. She stared back into Megan's glittering eyes. " _What_?" Nothing very Klingon-like about that squeak. "I mean, um, that is." Remembering how she'd lectured Harry only the other day about how to react when someone makes a pass at you, B'Elanna suddenly came close to laughing, and all at once her reckless edge was back. She put her glass down on the table. "Hell yes."

Then she recollected herself enough to look at Jenny, only to find that Jenny was already moving and smiling at her. "Don't worry about it." B'Elanna half expected her to rise to her feet and walk away, but instead she uncurled and shifted forward, landing next to B'Elanna and pinning one of her arms down. "I wouldn't make you go through something like that alone."

A heartbeat later Megan was off the couch and pressing against B'Elanna on the other side, soft lips moving across her cheek, capturing her mouth, a tongue sliding in to tease hers. Megan's hand stroked her side, the curve of her hip. Another hand brushed the hair off the back of her neck and B'Elanna felt Jenny's breath against her skin and then Jenny's tongue flicking there. It sent quick jolts through her, chills and sizzles.

It had been too long, B'Elanna thought dizzily, far too long, and she wound her free hand into Megan's thick hair and kissed her back fervently. Jenny's teeth grazed the back of her neck, once, twice, a nibble and then a bite and B'Elanna found herself growling at the back of her throat.

"It almost sounds like purring," Megan said and slid her hand back up B'Elanna's side again, curving in to brush across her breast. B'Elanna sucked her breath in at the jolt of arousal, so fierce it almost took her by surprise. Even through three layers of clothes, her nipple hardened under Megan's fingers. Oh, it had been _way_ too long.

She just wished she could decide which of them she wanted to touch first, as Jenny's left hand followed the path Megan's right had already traced, but went farther up and started to unfasten her uniform. B'Elanna turned her head and Jenny kissed her. She closed her eyes and wondered if she would be able to tell them apart in the dark. Megan tasted of fire and Jenny tasted of honey, or was it the other way around?

Megan had moved back for a moment, shrugging out of her clothes. Now there was a good idea. They almost fought to get the uniforms off each other but then Megan came to Jenny's assistance and B'Elanna surrendered, letting them undress her: boots, uniform, shirt, underwear, her clothes went flying into some corner of the room and they were both looking at her with sweet intensity.

"You're so beautiful," Jenny said seriously and leaned in close. B'Elanna expected a kiss but instead Jenny licked at her throat and then nibbled gently, moving upwards to end up chewing on her earlobe, swirling the tip of a tongue delicately across B'Elanna's ear. "Okay, a challenge."

"What?" B'Elanna said -- well, gasped, because Megan's fingertips were circling her breasts in narrowing spirals, making her shiver. "What do you mean, a challenge?"

"We're going to make love to you and you're going to try to keep still," Jenny breathed in her ear. "Because that's hard for you, and we're going to make it even harder." B'Elanna didn't have to look at her to know that she was smiling. "If you yell, we win."

"What if I don't want to keep still," she said in her best Klingon growl.

Megan smiled sweetly at her. "Then we can always tie you up," she said and leaned in and very deliberately ran her tongue across B'Elanna's right nipple. B'Elanna moaned, and arched her back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A hand tapped his shoulder, and Tom dragged his lips away from Harry's and turned his head to find himself nose to nose with Tuvok. Uh-oh. The chief of security did _not_ look amused. "Mr. Paris, Mr. Kim, this is not appropriate public behavior for Starfleet officers. Try to act with more decorum."

"Or as an alternative, you could go somewhere more private," another voice added and Tom turned his head the other way to find Chakotay there, looking almost as stern as Tuvok; then he caught the faint glint of amusement in Chakotay's eyes. He relaxed a little and moved back so that Harry was no longer pinned against the wall.

"Sorry," he offered to both of them. Harry wasn't saying anything, he was too busy blushing. He really did look delicious. Edible. Tom took his hand and started to tug him away. "We'll leave."

"I trust there will be no repetition of this incident," Tuvok said.

Tom couldn't help it, he was grinning again. "Well, not here," he said and heard Chakotay's quick snort of laughter. What do you know, the man wasn't as stuffy as he pretended to be. "Come on, Harry." As they went out, he noticed that B'Elanna had vanished somewhere without saying goodbye. Then again, they might not have heard her, Tom thought.

Once they were outside Harry pulled him to a halt and poked a finger into his shoulder. "Thomas Eugene Paris! Do you realize everyone in Sandrine's was looking at that little scene and laughing their asses off?" But despite the stern tone of voice, one corner of Harry's mouth was twitching.

Tom shrugged. "I don't care." He took a step closer to Harry, speaking against his lips, into his mouth. "I love you. I want you." He sucked at Harry's lower lip and went on, "I can turn it off when we're on duty, but when we're not, hell, I want to touch you all the time."

There was more he might have said, but Harry kissed him. They more or less fell into the turbo lift, barely able to stop kissing long enough to say where they wanted to go. Tom was pressed against the wall when the lift stopped again, Harry's hands on his hips, Harry's mouth doing delicious things to his neck and throat.

Harry laughed softly. "Think we'll make it to your quarters?" He backed out of the lift, dragging Tom along. Tom could barely breathe; he would have stripped down right there in the corridor if Harry had asked him to. Shaking his head to clear it only made him dizzier still.

Once they got inside they staggered across the room to fall on the bed, kissing and touching, hands struggling with the intricacies of clothing. At least it wasn't those awkward uniforms, Tom thought as he tugged Harry's shirt up and ran his tongue across Harry's chest. Harry was in a fight with the jeans buttons, and it wasn't made any easier by the fact that Tom twitched and moaned at every touch.

Finally naked, pressed against each other, they kissed until Tom saw stars. Harry's hands roamed over his body, playing with his nipples, curving around his ass. He thought he was going to go out of his mind. Rolling over on his back, he pulled Harry along. Fire raced along his skin; he felt out of control, about to float away, explode or vanish, he needed Harry's sweet weight to keep him there.

"I want you," he whispered. "Want you to fuck me, I think I might die if you don't." Then he had to stop and suck air in through his teeth as Harry shifted suggestively. " _Yes._ "

Harry sat back between Tom's legs, reaching out for the lubricant. Tom wanted to watch him but when he felt slippery fingers stroke his ass and slip inside his eyes closed tight. Maybe it had something to do with Harry's previous lack of experience with this, maybe it was just because Harry was so thorough in his approach to everything, not to mention considerate, but Tom was on the verge of coming several times from fingertips rubbing across his prostate before Harry decided he was ready.

Then again, maybe Harry just liked tormenting him, Tom thought hazily, torturing him with pleasure, because that feeling was certainly mutual. He pulled his legs up, and Harry's hands curved under his ass, lifting him, and there was that wonderful pressure and the agonizingly slow pleasure of being filled, joined together in unholy ecstasy.

They started to move, slow experimental thrusts shifting into a steady rhythm. Tom had to open his eyes now to look at Harry's face and the concentrated delight he found there took his breath away. Their eyes locked together in silent communication, yes, this is right, this is perfect, love you, want you, trust you. Body and soul.

When the pace picked up Tom flung his arms over his head, bracing himself against the edge of the bed, holding on tight. It gave him the leverage he needed to meet Harry's thrusts, arching his hips and pressing up to take Harry in deeper. He had no words for what this felt like, he just wished it could go on forever, he was struggling against the pressure that was building up behind his eyelids and along the soles of his feet and deep inside his chest and most of all in his aching cock.

But then Harry's breathing turned ragged and erratic, and Harry's fingers dug hard into Tom's legs. Tom moaned. He pushed himself up and the next hard deep stroke sliced right through him and he just exploded, scattering into tiny silver fragments of joy as he heard Harry cry out.

Perfect.

* * *

She held herself still by clenching her hands into the cushions, and by kissing Jenny, long breathless kisses going from gentle to wild and back again. Megan was caressing her in soft strokes, planting kisses here and there and the occasional bite. One finger trailed across her right breast, flicked the nipple, vanished.

B'Elanna made a sound of protest, but Jenny smothered it in another kiss. That maddeningly light touch returned, stayed a moment longer. It made her shiver, sending delicious chills all through her body. She closed her eyes and pressed more closely against Jenny, who crooked a leg around hers and held her close. Oh, wonderful soft skin against her own, and the warmth... was that why she felt like she was melting?

Letting go of the cushions, she couldn't help touching Jenny, starting to explore the body against her own only to have her hands captured and dragged up above her head. B'Elanna knew she was by far the stronger; that grip would never hold her unless she chose to let it. She saw Megan leaning over her, took in the smile and the look in her eyes, and decided to play along.

"Good," Megan purred, sprawled half across B'Elanna now, and bent her head. Red-gold hair fell down like a veil as she wrapped her tongue around one of B'Elanna's nipples and pinched the other quite firmly between her fingers. B'Elanna threw her head back and sucked in air through a sheer act of will. Fire raced through her and her muscles were clenching and her teeth ached from wanting to bite. It felt so damn good, she wasn't going to scream, Jenny kissed her again and she nibbled at her lips, trying to be gentle. The kisses wandered across her face, down her neck, and then Jenny bit _her_. Hard. Again. And again. B'Elanna could hear herself moaning and she didn't care.

Megan's mouth wandered down along her belly, licking softly at her skin, feather-light kisses and then the occasional sharp nip. As if those sensations weren't enough, Jenny started to stroke her breasts, playing across her nipples with just the right mixture of tenderness and roughness. It was almost too much, sensory overload, and at the same time B'Elanna felt herself being wound tighter and tighter in anticipation as Megan nudged her legs apart and settled down between them.

She wasn't going to beg, she told herself as Megan kissed along the inside of her thighs, but if it hadn't been for Jenny's kisses keeping her mouth occupied, she probably would have. It seemed she'd lived through ten eternities of breathless desire before she felt warm breath against her own slick wetness and then a finger slid inside her and Megan's tongue went straight for her clitoris. B'Elanna drew her breath in and her hips started to rock in a helpless rhythm.

Afterwards, she maintained that she hadn't screamed. Not at all. But she knew she was making _some_ kind of sound; Jenny's constant stimulation of her nipples was enough to drive her crazy, she was so turned on she thought she might have come from that alone. And then Megan very firmly pushed another finger into her and started to suck on her clit, grazing it with her teeth. That was it; a darkness filled with stars swept through B'Elanna's head, and she did _not_ scream.

Much.

Then, after the long gentle drift downwards, she got her breath back enough to sit up and look at Megan and Jenny. They were both flushed, their hair in the most appealing tangles, and they were breathing hard. They looked, there really was no other word for it, edible.

B'Elanna smiled wickedly, and reached for them.

* * *

Harry knew the people coming into the mess hall were grinning when they saw him and Tom, grinning because of that scene in Sandrine's last night, but he didn't really care. For one thing, he was too sleepy still to be bothered by much of anything. For another, he still felt so good; the glow of last night's lovemaking had stayed with him through sleep. I love you, he thought, looking at the man across the table who was biting into something Neelix called toast and giving every indication of not being awake enough to know what it was.

Then Tom caught sight of something over Harry's shoulder, and smiled. "What?" Harry asked, not feeling up to twisting around.

"B'Elanna," Tom said succinctly, then swallowed his mouthful of toast before going on, "and you should see the look on her face." Harry had to turn around at that, and beheld the first engineer smiling blithely at Neelix as he heaped a plate with something peculiar and poured her a mug of something else that steamed. She looked quite definitely smug, and sleek, and...

Tom waved at her and she came to sit at their table, next to Harry, who looked more closely at her to try to find out what was up. What he saw, when she turned her head and her hair fell back, was a red mark on her throat, and then another one. Harry glanced up at Tom and found his lover trying desperately not to laugh. "So," Harry said, "B'Elanna, sleep well?"

"Very," she said calmly. Harry looked at Tom and signalled a silent _who?_ ; Tom shrugged, but he was watching the mess hall door closely. "Who threw you two out of Sandrine's?"

"Tuvok and Chakotay," Harry said. She started to laugh and he scowled at her. "We weren't that bad," he claimed but that just made her laugh harder. When she finally sobered up Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "You wouldn't know anything about it, you left."

"So I did," B'Elanna agreed and her eyes lit with what appeared to be a good memory. Harry was about to break down and ask, when Tom suddenly choked on another piece of toast, so he turned around in his seat again to see what had caused that reaction.

Coming in through the door were Megan and Jenny Delaney, properly uniformed, tidily combed, serene as saints in a stained-glass window and with swollen lips, dark smudges under their eyes and bite marks on their necks. Harry blinked. He turned back to look at B'Elanna and found her drinking her coffee. "B'Elanna?"

She returned his gaze with as much innocence as he'd ever seen her muster. "Yes?" Across the table, Tom was trying so hard not to laugh that he apparently couldn't say a word. "I have to go, Harry. Heaven knows what Carey might get up to if I'm not there to keep an eye on him. " She smiled sweetly. "People do the most unexpected things when you're not watching them."

B'Elanna rose and walked towards the door. Harry watched her draw level with Jenny and Megan, watched them all look at each other for a moment, and smile, and something about those smiles made him blush to the tips of his ears. When he turned around again Tom was grinning. "I think Jenny and Megan have finally met their match."

Harry broke off a corner of Tom's piece of toast and chewed it thoughtfully. "Well, I'm pleased. At least now people will forget about _us_."

"You think so?" Tom looked horrified. "Hell, let's fuck on the food counter before we disappear into oblivion." Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Tom's hand and dragging him along. "Come on, Harry, we can't let those three win the Voyager gossip race."

" _We_ have a job to do," Harry said sternly, brushing bread crumbs off Tom's uniform. Then he looked Tom straight in the eye and winked. "Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
